Quidditch: Where Anything Goes
by toms-snake-serpent
Summary: At Hogwarts this year, Quidditch is a little different. Going against another school will test the players abilities and stratagies to win.
1. Default Chapter

The Quidditch Pitch is filled with the fourteen players, the officials, and the fans. The seven players of the Vienna School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an American school located in rural Montana, the Bulbs," as they figure to be the orange team are getting smashed by the people in the gray.

Oliver Wood and his Gryffindor Quidditch team sat in the common room examining wizard photos of the Bulbs, a quidditch team they are supposed to play soon, studying their moves. Wood goes on to the next photo.

Everyone's mouths' hung open staring at the photo as it played over and over. The same thing repeating.

They watch closely as the opposing teams beaters hit the same bludger, a move known as the dobblebeater defense, giving it more speed an power. The bludger smashes into the keeper sending him straight to the ground.

The expressions on everyone's faces are of shock and surprise.

"I…I…I think we're looking at the wrong photo, Oliver." Harry, the team's Seeker, stammers.

You are hovering above your teammates, watching them scrimmage against your back-ups and your primary team. You and the other houses' Quidditch team captains are off to Hogwarts on Friday to see the Bulbs play on of the Hogwarts' teams. Therefore, you and Shane, your best friend since forever, are exempt from classes.

You and Shane come from North Park, Colorado, and have been friends since you were kids. Shane is 5'5" with shaggy, curly, brown hair. His clear, light blue eyes always get him the attention of the ladies, which he seems to like. He's rambunctious, fun loving, and his laugh's infectious.

You are just about the same. Being 5'4 1/2" seems to give Shane the bragging right that he's taller. Your hair is a light blonde while your eyes are a hazel green. You are just the same, personality wise, which is why (or so you guess) you hang out with him.

Both of you are in your 6th year at the Vienna School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and play Quidditch on the Nites team, the best at the school.

The teams at Vienna are: yours (the Nites), the Shades, the Bulbs, and the Falcons. The Shades colors are purple and black. They are the darker students at school, the angsty ones. The Bulbs colors are orange and yellow. They are the dumber people, the ones with air in their skulls. The Falcons colors are brown and crème. They are filled with the intellectual people, who could go up against the old people in Jeopardy.

Your team's, the Nites, colors are gray and steel blue. Everyone that's on the team are either practical jokers or very reserved and laid back.

The Nites are generally the best in the school. You strive to win and will do anything to obtain it. You are one of the beaters and captain, while Shane is the team's seeker. The Keeper is Blaine. He's one of the more laid back ones. The chasers are Terrance, Kiera, and Sasha, Kiera and Terrance are quite crazy and adventurous while Sasha is like Blaine, laid back and calm. Quinn is the other beater and your next closest friend. He's exactly like you and Shane, wild and crazy.


	2. Chapter 02: Arrival with Some Fun

Chapter 02

It is late Thursday afternoon and you and Shane are saying your good-byes to your friends and house. The other captains and one of their teammates are saying their god-byes as well.

On the other hand, the Bulbs have their gear packed and are saying good-bye to the other people in their house. They are ready to play.

By Friday morning, everyone gets to Kings Cross for the train ride there.

"Well this should be fun," you smile wickedly at Shane who has the same grin plastered on his face.

"What do you have in mind," Shane asks, while climbing on the train after you.

"Only using the stuff that we come up with today to do on the trip, we'll use for when our whole team is here." You and Shane open a compartment door to reveal that it is empty and decide this is where to do the planning.

* * *

"I wonder what they'll be like," Katie Bell, the Gryffindor chaser, states to no one in particular while sitting at her table in the Great Hall. No one answers; they're too busy stuffing their faces in time to get to class.

"Who knows, they're Americans," George Weasley, one of the Gryffindor's beaters, claims after awhile of no one answering Katie's question.

"When do you think they'll arrive," Harry Potter asks, amidst all the question-asking and chatting going on at the table.

"Probably at lunch or dinner time. Just when the food comes. Eat and run is all the Americans do with their soup in a cup." Ron says. Everyone near him, stares at him confused as to what he is saying. He turns red and grumbles, "Nevermind."

"What do you say about this all, Wood," Fred, the other beater, asks their team captain since he hasn't said a word on the matter.

"I say we'll handle it as it comes." With that he gets up and leaves the table, leaving all of his teammates staring at his back.

* * *

Shane and you are utterly bored, something that is both easy and hard to do since your so easily amused and yet same goes for your boredom.

Both had gotten something from the food cart and have resulted to throwing the wrappers into an empty carton of every flavor jelly beans.

"Wow I didn't think I could get this bored," Shane says and continues throwing the wrappers. The door to the compartment slides open and reveals Hayley and Michelle, team members from the Falcons (Hayley being the captain).

"I was expecting strobe lights and some hardcore music, like Breaking Benjamin, playing in here. What's up with that," Hayley speaks as they sit down. You and Hayley are on good terms, at least for now. Since your team plays 'dirty', as it's called, most of the other captains aren't too keen on you guys.

"Yea, well can't seem to get in the mood. Shane and I stayed up late last night doing some celebrating." Shane grins at you and you smile right back, remembering last night's events.

"What'd you guys do," Michelle asks, laughingly.

"Just the usual. Sneaking out after curfew, getting' food from the kitchens, and to top it all off we went to one of the muggle towns not too far from school," Shane states proudly.

The compartment door again slides open and Billy and Jack, Billy's the captain of the Shades team, appear. You and Billy aren't capable of being in the same room without creating warfare since your families have been rivals since the beginning of time, therefore you knew you weren't going to be friends. Billy and the rest of the Shades team hate the Nites since they play dirtier than you and still can't win.

"Well look at what we have here, Jack," Billy sneers.

"What are you doing here, Norrington," You snottily shoot back.

"Just making sure the lepers are in their pen." They smile evilly.

"Well it looks…" You start to say, but Michelle and Hayley hold you back with a glare, as Shane clamps your mouth shut with his hand. Billy grins evilly still, knowing he'd piss you off with any comment about your friends.

"Cut it out , we'll just kick his ass on the field next week," Shane whispers into your ear.

"Get out," Hayley yells at Jack and Billy. They leave satisfied with knowing they'd done some kind of damage

By the time you arrive, it's evening and around dinner time. Everyone on the train gets off and onto the carriages.

"So this is Hogwarts. My dad never shuts up about this place. Thought it was a great experience for me to visit this year," Michelle states.

"Didn't you get accepted here, Hayley," you ask.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you go," Shane, leaning over in his seat, questions.

"I didn't want to be that far away from home. I'm already far enough away as it is." Hayley is from California. The miles between California and the rural parts of Montana are enormous.

Finally, the carriages stop in front of a huge castle.

* * *

"Well it's dinner time and still no sign of those Americans," Fred states while walking with George, Harry, and Oliver.

"Probably taking their time," Harry states as they round a corner.

* * *

You, along with everyone else, walk down in between the tables filled with students, who are staring at you like y'all are alien space beings.

Everyone from Vienna stands in front of the staff, but not in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore stands up and all the room goes quiet.

Dumbledore announces your arrival and that you are assigned to different tables, in which you are also to room in their tower. Shane and you are put at the Gryffindor table, while Hayley and Michelle are put in Ravenclaw. Jack and Billy are in Slytherian, but the Bulbs have their own room, all to themselves. _Lucky bastards_, you think while waiting to eat.

Shane sits next to you playing with the utensils.

Then the headmaster is done with his announcements and food appears in front of you.

"Well this is no different than back home." Shane fakely yawns. You laugh. _He's so dumb._

"What is back home like," A dark haired girl asks, who you assume to be around your age, and has just sat down.

"You really want to know," Shane asks, his eyes just slits as he leans over the table. The girl nods, enthusiastically. "Come closer." She leans over the table, closer to Shane. "It's SHIT!" The girl jumps, obviously startled by his shout. Shane and you laugh while the girl leaves, obviously upset, to go sit back with her friends.

* * *

"Hey Oliver," Fred says as he points down the table after hitting Oliver's upper arm, "It's the beater from the photo." George looks over along with Oliver, Fred, and Harry.

"What are they laughing about?" George asks, looking back at Fred. Fred shrugged.

Katie Bell sat down annoyed. "What happened," Alicia Spinnet, another Gryffindor chaser, asks.

"They are soo rude," Katie claims.

"Well they're Americans. What did you expect," George asks.

After a half hour, the meal ends and everyone leaves to go to the dormitories.

A/N: wee thanks for reading! This story is coming along slowly, but still good all the same. If you read could you please review…thanks!


End file.
